<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reck by soobclt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632969">reck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobclt/pseuds/soobclt'>soobclt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Choi Yeonjun, Cute Choi Soobin, M/M, Sad Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, cute boyfriends, soobin is sick, yeonjun takes care of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobclt/pseuds/soobclt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soobin is sick but doesn’t want it to get in the way of dance practice. yeonjun takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>beep! beep! beep! bee</em>-“</p><p>soobin groans as he begrudgingly peels open his eyes, opening his phone with a weak hand and shutting off the alarm. the boy sighed, flying his hand to his forehead and sighing in relief at its chill temperature. he felt hot all over, with a headache that throbbed like a beating heart, and a stuffed nose to where he could only intake small breaths from his pouty mouth.</p><p>he shut his eyes at the bright light seeping its way through the window, the luminosity only worsening his migraine. “why today?~” he whined to himself, only to realize his throat was also in pain, and whimpered quietly. he supposed he couldn’t really complain, since he had walked to the convenience store yesterday in very chilly weather without a protective jacket. he was known to get sick quickly, so it was kind of his fault.</p><p>“soobin hyung!~” a voice boomed as the door to his room opened.</p><p>“morning huening.” soobin managed to croak out. as much as he was in pain, he didn’t want to show it to his members. he knew they would make a big deal out of it and make him stay home, which was the biggest of his worries. they had scheduled a dance practice for today, and these practices were ones soobin would always hate to miss.</p><p>hueningkai walked over and laid utop soobin, resting his cheek on top of his covered body. “morning hyung! just thought i’d come in to see if you’re awake. we’re leaving for practice in an hour, so come and eat breakfast before we go!” soobin nodded, rubbing his hand against huening’s back as a sign of understanding. the younger smiled at him, before getting up and walking out, leaving the door slightly open. soobin sighed once again, rubbing his eyes harshly as the pain of the migraine worsened.</p><p>“suck it up, soobin.” he tells himself.</p><p>he shoves the blankets off of himself, cringing at the sweaty feeling that ran all over his body. the house was harm as well. due to the cold weather outside, the members liked to keep their home well conditioned and warm. however, for soobin at the moment, it was a big disadvantage. he just wanted to jump into a huge ice bath and stay in there forever.</p><p>he figured he should take a cold shower to help with the overheating of his body. he walked over to his closet and picked out his clothes, before walking out his room and to the bathroom in the hall. his legs felt weak—scratch that, his whole body felt weak. he didn’t know how he’d be able to make it through practice, but hopefully this shower would make him feel better.</p><p>halfway through his shower, the coolness of the water had helped for a bit, but now, he had begun to feel really cold. with shivering hands, he quickly turned off the water, jumping out and wrapping himself in his towel. he looked up and stared at himself in the years. he quietly gasped, leaning forward to get a better look.</p><p>“i look fucking terrible.”</p><p>dark bags were displayed under his eyes, with a sickly pale face to accompany them. the boy scrunched up his eyebrows, but then shrugged. he just had to hope the others wouldn’t say anything. he hurriedly put on his clothes and blow dryer his hair so he could make it downstairs on time.</p><p>after getting himself fixed up, he opened the door and ran downstairs, skipping a couple steps or two. as he made it downstairs and to the kitchen, he found the other four sitting at the kitchen island, conversing with one another before looking up at the steps of the sick boy.</p><p>“look who’s up!”</p><p>“morning hyung!”</p><p>soobin smiled and greeted them back. as sick as he was, the others never failed to make the corners of his mouth twitch up. “our driver’s gonna be here in about ten minutes. make sure to eat a little something before we leave.” taehyun stated with a caring smile. soobin nodded at him while mentally declining his suggestion. he did not feel like eating at all. while tapping on his phone as the others continued with their conversation, he heard footsteps approach his tall figure. he looked up to see a boy slightly shorter than him, pink hair utop his head and a smile accompanying his face.</p><p>“morning baby.”</p><p>“morning junie hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun looked up in concern, wrapping his arms around soobin’s waist and pulling his slightly closer. “you sound sick, love. you look a little pale too. are you alright?” soobin bit his lip. he didn’t like lying, especially to his boyfriend, but practice was super important. “‘m fine! i just think i didn’t get much sleep last night, so i’m just not looking the best right now. but i’m okay!”</p><p>the older stared suspiciously, before reluctantly nodding his head. he pulled soobin closer, the younger wrapping his own arms around the other’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder. “alright. but if you’re feeling sleepy, make sure to take a break and nap for a bit, ‘kay?” soobin nodded, snuggling further into the crook of his hyung’s neck. the smell of yeonjun’s perfume distracted him from the aching pain in his body.</p><p>“driver’s here you lovebirds. hurry before i get sick looking at you two.”</p><p>the boyfriends laughed at beomgyu’s teasing, before letting go of each other and walking out of the house. soobin couldn’t help but cry internally as he watched the driver bring them further and further away from the comfort of his home. sure, he liked practice most of the time. it increased his skill and overall it was nice laughing and goofing with the members. but today, he just felt like melting into his blanket with a cold ice pack on his head. maybe his boyfriend there to comfort him as well.</p><p>speaking of him, yeonjun couldn’t help but feel worried for the younger. although he said he was fine, his face had become very pale. paler than he already was. however, he didn’t want to push his worry onto soobin, so he just reached out and held the younger’s hand, thumb rubbing across his knuckles. the said boy smiled, comforted with the movement. sooner or later, they arrived at the studio, getting out the car one by one and walking over to the building. soobin huffed in fatigue, watching his breath turn into fog due to the cold weather. he really did not want to practice, but he figured he just had to suck it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3 hours later…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>soobin panted as he collapsed against the wall of their studio, gulping down the warm water from his bottle. he was glad he had remembered to bring warm water today instead of the usual icy cold, so it wouldn’t harm his throat any more.</p><p>he felt tired. he felt like he was going to pass out any second. his body hurt badly, he couldn’t breathe from his nose well, and it felt like there were a thousand little minions gathered by his esophagus and punching it repeatedly. and to make matters even worse, his performance wasn’t well either. he kept messing up the choreo, and the dance instructor seemed to be getting a little frustrated. his members, however, only looked concerned.</p><p>“hyung?” beomgyu walked over, frown displayed on his face, “are you okay?”</p><p>“hm? y-yeah, i’m fine gyu.”</p><p>not wanting to cause any chaos, soobin forced himself up with the little strength he had, walking over to the center of the room with the other. his head was pounding, and he felt hot. he mentally cursed himself for wearing a thick sweater, regretting the decision as he just wanted to rip it off and lay in the snow outside.</p><p>the boy heard the dance instructor yell out a couple words, he didn’t know what. he could barely concentrate on his own thoughts anymore. he heard the music to blue hour start to play, robotically moving his body to the choreo he very lightly remembers. he didn’t know if he was doing good or not, nor did he care. he just wanted to get practice over with so he could go home. maybe have some warm soup, snuggle with his members, and watch some shows and just rest. he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden wave of nausea run through him.</p><p>panic ran throughout his body as his right hand flew to his mouth, the thought of practice staying clear of his mind as he ran out the door and to the bathroom. he was surprised, and grateful, that he could even bring himself to the place. he didn’t know how he made it, but he had brought himself to his knees, hunched over the toilet and gagging out all the fluids in his body. he brought his right arm across his forehead as he rested on it, exhausted from releasing all the stuff in his body. he was panting, eyes shut and head pounding again. he was glad that the nausea was gone, but now he felt even worse. he felt gross, and disgusting, and just wanted to go home.</p><p>“binnie… baby? are you okay?” yeonjun walked into the stall, gasping out in worry, “oh honey.”</p><p>the older frowned in worry, crouching down next to his boyfriend and placing an arm on his back. “what happened love?” soobin looked up, tears threatening to leave his eyes as he met the others of his lover. “d-dont know, junie. feel sick. i-i’ve felt sick the whole day, b-but i just didn’t wanna miss practice…” he trailed off as his voice got quieter, resting his head against the other’s shoulder. yeonjun frowned, pulling the boy closer and rubbing his hand up and down his waist.</p><p>“what did i tell you yesterday about wearing your thick coat when going out, hm? i saw the selca you posted when walking to the convenience store yesterday, and you weren’t wearing it.” soobin sniffled, snuggling further into the older, “‘m sorry…” the other just sighed, resting his palm against the younger’s cheek to get him to look up at him. “it’s alright baby, just learn for next time, ‘kay? now let’s go home, we’ll call practice early today.” soobin nodded, getting up with shaky legs and a dizzy feeling. yeonjun pulled the boy to rest against his body as he leaned down to flush the toilet.</p><p>the pink-haired boy then crouched slightly to wrap his right arm behind the other’s knees, lifting him in a bridal style, the younger letting out a small yelp in surprise. “hyung it’s okay, i can walk. i’m too heavy.” the other just continued walking with soobin in his arms. “you’re weak love, you almost passed out just from standing up earlier. let me carry you. and no, you’re not heavy.” soobin huffed lovingly, knowing he couldn’t get through his boyfriend no matter what. he wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling into him and leaving a small kiss on his collarbone. as they made their way back into the practice room, the other three members shot up at the sight of them, a worried look on their faces.</p><p>“is he okay?”</p><p>“did he faint?”</p><p>“oh my god, we need to go to a hospital, oh my god-“</p><p>“no he does not need to go to a hospital, huening. he’s okay. he’s just a little sick and not feeling well. let’s call practice early, hm?” the other three nodded, quickly packing their stuff so they could arrive earlier. the instructor had come up to them and apologized for acting frustratingly at soobin, but they all told her it was fine. after clearing up the situation with the instructor and packing their things, they quickly made it outside to where their driver had been waiting.</p><p>yeonjun had placed the other in his lap, leaving small kisses against his temple as they made their way home. he knew it wasn’t the safest, or legal, way he could’ve placed the boy, but he knew soobin wouldn’t feel comfortable unless he was snuggled next to him as close as he could be. and, in all honesty, yeonjun felt the same way.</p><p>as they arrived home, they thanked the driver as yeonjun brought the boy, who had fallen asleep, inside their home. not bothering to take off his or soobin’s shoes, he made his way upstairs, struggling slightly with the weight of the other in his arms. however, he managed to bring him to his own room, resting him on his bed gently. yeonjun went into his drawer and got him a new pair of clothing—his own, since he knew soobin liked his clothes. he quickly changed the boy, throwing the other clothes in a pile that he would place in the laundry basket later.</p><p>“soobinie? baby? we need to brush your teeth, love. you’ll be back in bed in a minute.”</p><p>“mmm~” the boy whined, hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly.</p><p>“come on bun.”</p><p>soobin reluctantly brought himself straight and standing, still slightly relying on the other to bring him to the bathroom. he brushed his teeth and washed his face, feeling a little less gross than he had before. he then quickly made his way back to his boyfriend’s bed, flopping onto it and bringing himself inside the sheets, snuggling into the cold duvet. yeonjun had brought a cold towel that he had run under some cold water, folding it and bringing it to rest against soobin’s forehead. the younger flinched for a second, before sighing gratefully at the cool.</p><p>the older smiled at the boy, watching his pout increase as he got sleepier. yeonjun brought himself to change out of his clothes as well and into more comfortable ones, walking over to the other side of his bed and bringing himself into the sheets next to his boyfriend, staring at him lovingly as he opened his eyes from slumber.</p><p>“hyung~ don’t be near me. y-you’ll get sick too.” the older just grinned further, placing his hand on the other’s waist and rubbing his thumb on the material of his own hoodie. “i’ll be fine my love. as long as i’m next to you, i’ll never feel sick in any way.” he laughed as the younger blushed, groaning in embarrassment as he moved to snuggle into his boyfriend’s chest. “you‘re so sappy it’s gross.” “you love it though.” soobin hummed in agreement, focusing on inhaling the scent of the other. yeonjun stared adoringly at the boy, moving to lay on his back and bringing the other to rest against his chest. soobin had looked up from his spot and stared at the older, a look of love in his eyes.</p><p>“thank you hyung. thank you for helping me all the time. i’m sorry for being causing so much trouble all the time and bothering you-“</p><p>“hey hey, who said you’re bothering me? i like caring for you baby. you don’t cause anyone any trouble at all. i love you with my entire heart and it comforts me in helping you, doll. okay?”</p><p>“o-okay hyung, i love you too.”</p><p>yeonjun smiled in adoration, leaning down to peck the other’s lips. he couldn’t care less about if he were to get sick, as long as he was with soobin, he’d be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>